


Proposals

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: After the events of the game Jade tries to live his normal life again.





	Proposals

Jade/Peony 17:Proposal

Luke had disappeared after everything and everyone was distraught. Tear had burst into tears crying over him. Natalia was still mourning Asch and this made it even harder on her. Guy didn’t look like he was faring much better under the circumstances. How could he? He was even closer to Luke than Tear was. It was endearing to see Luke have this much love in his life, even Jade felt at a loss.

Jade went back to Malkuth and figured Guy would go back with him, but he seemed unwilling to go back to Malkuth and serve under Peony. 

“Now, come on Gailardia. What are you going to do now? Wander aimlessly for someone who may or may not be alive? Actually he’s probably not alive.”

“Jade! How can you be so cold! What if-”

“Guy-” Jade’s glasses glinted, “sometimes reality is harsh and we must accept it.”

Guy never responded to Jade and clenched his hands. Jade shook his head and left him alone.

\--

Malkuth didn’t really change much. Jade still served as the Emperor’s Colonel. Everything went back to the same routine. Something felt like it was missing and Jade shrugged it off.  
Working in his office made things feel slightly right, but the sinking came in waves. 

“Colonel? A message.” Jade sighed and took the missive from the soldier.

Jade,

I’m going to sneak in and visit you! Be ready! 

HAHA

You know who.

Jade blinked as he read the words and sighed into the paper. Peony’s scent was all over the letter. Jade sniffed the letter again and he could definitely smell the cologne on the paper. What in the world, Peony?

SLAM. Jade’s head snapped towards the noise of his door banging against the wall and his fonic arts activated in case of an intruder...and it was just Peony.

“Emperor Peony, sir! Please be careful.” Soldier cried as Peony just laughed it off sauntering into Jade’s office. 

“Your imperial majesty. I would never have guessed.” Jade smiled but his eyes slightly narrowed at the display.

“Don’t be so nasty, Jade. Hey, you two go take a break or something. Jade and I need to speak in private.”

Jade walked past Peony smiling and closed the door. With a click the door locked and Jade held the door shut for a second. 

“And. Just what was that?”

“What was what? I wanted to talk!” Peony exclaimed dramatically and Jade’s eyes turned towards him. 

Peony sat on-top of Jade’s desk crossing his legs while messing up the paperwork on the desk. 

“So, we’ve been doing this little song and dance for a while now haven’t we Jade?”

Jade’s smiling expression dropped and the playfulness died off of Peony’s face.

“Are you ending our relationship, Peony? Found a wife then?” Jade’s eyes flickered to the side. 

The Emperor of Malkuth needed an heir. Jade knew that soon the time for them to end their illicit relationship would come. 

“Hmm, I haven’t quite asked them yet.” Peony’s present stare bore into Jade’s heart and it struck a cord in himself. 

The sinking feel felt like pitfall into his stomach now. Jade’s instincts got the better of him on most occasions and this was no exception.

“Well, what are they like? What is Emperor Malkuth IX’s lover going to be like?” Jade’s eyes bore back into Peony’s and the emperor smirked.

“They’re a bit of a jerk sometimes. I’d say they’re a know-it-all, but that’s okay. They’re intelligent. I’d be a little put off if they didn’t act like they did anyway. Had a friend that left them, and they are depressed by that even if they don’t want others to notice it.”

“Maybe they deserved it if they’re such a jerk.” Jade replied fixing his glasses and smoothing out his uniform.

“I think they say mean things to help others, even if the others don’t notice it.” Peony’s smile turned sad at the statement. 

“I didn’t even notice you were courting a future wife. Must have been all that traveling with a naive child.” Jade turned to look out the window. They saved the world and the world was beautiful. What exactly was it all for?

“You know, Jade you can be quite oblivious. You know them quite well.”

“I might just punch you if you say Nephry.” Jade’s eyes glinted as he stared at Peony who started to laugh. 

Tears were starting to form at Peony’s eyes and he finally hopped off the desk.

“Jade Curtiss, will you rule Malkuth by my side?” Jade stepped back from Peony reeling from the words.

“What did you say?”

“Jade, I know you heard me.”

“Peony, you can’t take me to rule Malkuth. You know you have to have an heir-”

“Jade, you and I both know that the previous emperor of Malkuth had plenty of illigetimate heirs! Myself included. Is it so wrong to want to marry the man I love? The man I have loved? You deserve to be happy! Ever since you’ve come back I’ve known how hurt you were since Luke’s disappearance! Please Jade. Please say yes.” Peony’s voice quivered near the end and Jade stood shellshocked at it all.

“Peony.” Jade sighed and closed his eyes.

Peony wiped his eyes for a moment and walked closer to Jade.

Jade walked closer to Peony and embraced him and kissed his face, and him full on. 

“Listen, I love you your majesty and I will follow what you will.”

“Jade, I sense a lot of hesitance in there.”

“I’m not one for people adoring me.” Jade shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

“But, I suppose for you Peony. The answer will have to be yes.”

“By the score Jade, I hate you.” Peony laughed and embraced Jade’s form holding onto the Colonel tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Fawntasy on tumblr: Proposals.
> 
> I feel like Jade and Peony are hard characters to write because one: It's Jade. Two: I feel like we didn't see too much of Peony which is a shame.


End file.
